notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elrond Half-elven
Elrond the Wise (S."Star Dome"; Q."Elerondo") and his brother Elros were amoung the first of the Peredhil (S."Half-elven"), the sons of Earendil the Mariner and Elwing the White. More specifically, they were a blend of Maia, Elda, and Adan blood, being descended from Melian and Thingol, Beren and Luthien. In their youth, the two brothers dwelt in Elvish havens until the wrath of the brutal Sons of Feänor drove them apart. While Elwing arranged for the brother’s escape, they were later found in the final Kinslaying, though they were sparred and survived into the Second Age. Because of their mixed immortal and mortal lineage, the Valar gave Elrond and Elros a choice: to be immortal as the Elves, or to eventually die as do men, the soul departing to a place only Eru knew. Elrond chose to live as the Firstborn, the endless, ageless life of the Elves. Elrond served as Gil-galad's herald, both in Beleriand and in the early days of the Second Age, when the latter became King of Lindon. Soon after the beginning of the War of the Elves and Sauron, Gil-galad sent Elrond with a force to aid Celebrimbor. The Dark Lord, enraged that the Noldor were not enslaved by the One Ring, assaulted Eregion and laid siege to Ost-in-Edhil, planning to recover the Rings of Power by force. Elrond was not able to save Eregion, but retreated with a number of survivors to a narrow valley along the western side of the Misty Mountains. It was at that time (c. S.A. 1697) that he founded Imladris, the Last Homely House. This refuge, though not a fortress, became a safe haven for Elves and Edain alike for the remainder of the Second Age and the entirety of the Third. In the War of the Last Alliance, Elrond again went to war by Gil-galad's side and saw him fall (with Anarion and Elendil of the Edain) before Sauron. Despite their loss, the Alliance was victorious, and Elrond was able to rescue the mightiest of the Three Elven Rings: Vilya, Ring of the Firmament. The conflict closed the Second Age. Trie Third Age brought much joy and sorrow to Elrond. It saw the birth of his daughter Arwen and twin sons Elladan and Elrohir. But in 2509 his wife Celebrian was ambushed by Orcs, and struck by a poison dart, in the Misty Mountains. Her sons rescued her, and Elrond healed her wounds, but she lost the desire to live in Middle-earth. Soon afterwards she took ship to the West. It was in Rivendell that Aragorn was reared, learning from the greatest Loremaster alive. Elrond could be demanding, however: though he loved Aragorn, he would not allow his daughter to marry any man less than the King of both Arnor and Gondor. Elrond's influence was also felt at the end of the Age, when he sheltered Frodo. He presided over the Council where the fate of the One Ring was decided, his wisdom sorely needed at that time of crisis. Appearance *tall *dark hair *grey eyes Artifacts *Hadhafang *Vilya *Elven Longbow *Silver Harp *grey Mantle of Doriath *silver Circlet *Armor (Elven Mail) *Tabard *Banner of Gil-Galad Category:Half-elf Category:Imladris Category:First Age Category:Second Age Category:Third Age Category:War of the ring Category:3019 Category:Lindon Category:Seer Category:Healer Category:Male Characters Category:Wise Category:Movies Category:Lotr ccg